


Apple Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my [December Fic Fest](http://ghoststories-x.livejournal.com/25991.html).

"You're disgusting," Sam remarked, looking down at his older brother, sprawled out on the small motel bed.  
There was a muffled reply, Dean's face buried in the sticky mess that was his pillow. Okay, so maybe that apple pie in bed last night wasn't such a good idea after all.

Dean tried to push himself up on his elbows, but it was just too much effort. Why was Sam just standing there? Couldn't he see his amazing big brother was hungover and needed help (or a forklift)?  
"Oh no," Sam said, practically reading Dean's mind. "You can get out of this one yourself," he smirked, before retreating to the bathroom.

Dean groaned, before he cringed at the sweet smell in his nostrils. Why did he always do this? He couldn't ever just go to bed after a few beers, could he? No, he just had to have that last piece of pie, didn't he.  
Damn, he loved pie.


End file.
